


The Moon And The Sun

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon And The Sun

"You know how the moon only glows because it's reflecting off the sun? Well, that's me with him. He's my sun, and I only shine because he's there... I love him. I always did."

John can feel his breath catch even as he listens to the answers Katie is giving. He knows she loves him but the phrasing is so lyrical and beautiful, every bit as beautiful as his wife. His Katie. He moves closer silently, resting a hand on her shoulder. He cannot speak, the reporter mustn't know he's there and yet he needs Katie to know he heard her. She shivers slightly at his touch, then looks up and he can't help himself, he's smiling. The interview continues, she answers flawlessly and yet he's happier when the interview is over. He smiles and moves to kiss her, both softly and fiercely. 

"I love you."

"I love you too, my John."


End file.
